


Maintenance issue

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Crack Fic, Other, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. Team Arrow has to take care of some maintenance issues in the bunker but as they try to solve them, they end up in an embarassing situation.
Kudos: 2





	Maintenance issue

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not get this out of my head. Inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's one-shot "Breach malfunction" and TV series Stargate: Atlantis and Dragon Ball.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rene asked as they heard clanking above.

"Do you ever get rats in the ducts?" Curtis asked.

"Not really." Diggle shrugged before more they heard more clanking and squealing.

"Come on, I don't wanna listen to that, we should get rid of those creeps." Rene said.

"Well, Felicity's update on the software is still running, so I can't track whatever it is in the ducts." Curtis said.

"Can't you tell Felicity to stop the update?" Diggle asked.

"She's in the shower with Dinah right now and it's gonna take too long before I can stop it." Curtis said.

Diggle pulled out some blueprints. "Alright, I guess we'll have to find that rat the old-fashioned way."

* * *

Curtis was crawling through the vents, while Diggle was going down the bunker, looking at the blueprints.

"My T-Spheres are still looking for that rat. I can hear the squealing getting louder." Curtis said, calling out over the radio.

"Well, keep looking, Hoss. It's all the way down." Rene said.

"Oh, God…" Curtis groaned. "I can barely fit in here, this place stinks." He then looked at the shaft below with his T-Spheres. "You're telling me that rat is down there?"

"Well, that's where's the noise coming from." Diggle said.

"Oh, God…" Curtis groaned. "I can't blast it in the tight space, so I gotta do it the old-fashioned waaaaaaaaaay!" He fell through the ducts but was unable to get into another corridor as he crashed, face first against the against the duct hatch in the ceiling and fell on the floor, groaning. "Ow!"

Then as he recovered, he heard water as he looked around, realizing he was in the shower area. "Hey." Curtis said awkwardly, facing Dinah and Felicity, who were both only in towels wrapped around their bodies.

There was an awkward silence as Dinah and Felicity stared before Felicity screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Diggle and Rene heard a Canary Cry as they looked at each other. "What was that?"

"I think Felicity was screaming and it sounded like a Canary Cry." Rene said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Felicity demanded angrily.

"I didn't come here on purpose, I'm just as confused as you! I was just following the instructions from John and Rene!" Curtis cried out.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Dinah shouted. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM—"

Diggle and Rene paled, dropping the radio and running off but they couldn't open the elevator. "How?"

"Felicity must have hacked the elevator again." Diggle realized before they turned around to see Dinah and Felicity in bathrobes, glaring. "Let's just talk about this."

"Oh, yes, we will talk about this." Dinah sneered.

* * *

Rene was having a dinner with Zoe as he tensed upon sitting down and grinning in pain. "Is everything OK, Dad?"

"Let's just say I had a bad luck with a Canary." Rene said, clutching his ribs.

* * *

Lyla entered to see Diggle nurse a black eye and laughed. "What happened?"

"Felicity hits just as hard as you." Diggle explained.

Lyla raised an eyebrow. "Felicity? What happened?"

* * *

"Is everything OK, Felicity?" Oliver asked as Felicity felt clearly uncomfortable at the dinner.

"An accident with the team, Curtis is gonna be deaf on one ear for a time." Felicity said.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it was funny but hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
